Patent document 1 discloses an extruder in which wood-based biomass chips placed inside a cylinder are fed with a screw while being vapor heated.
Patent Document 2 discloses a screw extruder in which wood chips are placed inside a cylinder, fed while adding water, sheared under heat and pressure, and extruded from the cylinder after shearing, thereby decomposing lignin through bulking.
Cited Document 3 discloses a twin screw extruder that comprises twin screws equipped with kneading disks inside a heater barrel having a heater.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-202518 A
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 4-146281 A (1992)
Patent Document 3: JP Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-58271 A